Daydream
by angel.watson
Summary: One evening on her way home, Emily, meets a stranger and everything is stolen from her. Is this just a daydream or does she really crave the blood of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled and waved at Sarah's Dad as I turned down the road. He nodded and closed the blind, seemingly looking away. Yet I knew that he would be waiting by the phone for me to call when I got home. I hiked my backpack up on my shoulder and rubbed my hands together. I had forgotten my gloves at home and the evening was chilly. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and glanced at the park. I took a deep breath and began walking through. This park was where I had met Sarah, my best friend, when we were both three. Our moms had hit it off and we had been with each other since. I kept my head down and froze when I saw movement by the swings. I turned towards them and saw the most handsome man sitting on one. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and kept going.

A scream escaped my lips when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid that I got lost. I was trying to find a classmates house to get together and do a project. Could you help me?" His voice sounded as if it belonged to an angel and his smile was dazzling.

"It's okay. What street were you looking for?" I took a slight step back as I felt that he was too close to me.

"Yours." I felt his teeth sink into my neck before I could react. His hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I drew my foot back and kicked him as hard as I could. He laughed and threw me over his shoulder.

The pain from the bite was spreading and I was starting to have trouble thinking. I knew that I had to get away from this monster before he killed me. He was running now, moving faster than I could picture. I was going to have to fight my way away. When I felt his arm brush against my mouth I bit. It hurt and felt like my teeth were going to shatter. I put all my resolve behind the bite and clamped down until he slowed down.

"You're more trouble than your worth. " He threw me into a tree and took off. I gasped in little gulps of air until I could draw a deeper breath. I brought my hand up to my neck and applied pressure. I began to crawl.

He had made it to the base of the mountain that over shadowed our small town, before he threw me away. I had to make it up the mountain where no one would find me. I'm not sure why but there was something screaming within me to get out of there. I took a shaky breath and continued up.

There was no way that I could walk with this pain but I would die before I would stop crawling. I had been hit by a car when I was seven and the pain of a dozen broken bones didn't compare to the pain that was descending down my neck. I wanted to scream but knew that if I unclenched my teeth I would never be able to close them again.

I grabbed a small tree trunk and pulled myself higher, pushing off with my toes. I had heard from others that there were caves further up. I had to make it there. I took another deep breath and grabbed the next root that was above me. I noticed that the pain was in my shoulder and beginning to shoot down my arm. With each breath I climbed a little higher. When my left arm went numb I almost gave up. Almost. I felt a single rain drop hit my cheek and I knew that I had to keep going.

With a grunt I pulled myself to my feet. I clenched my teeth harder and grabbed for the next tree. With great effort I took one step and then another. With each movement I felt as if fire was rushing through my veins. I knew that I wouldn't make it much farther so I looked around to see where I might find shelter.

A large tree caught my eye, the kind I have no idea. It had a curve in the base that I could fit into and perhaps no one would notice. I shoved off the tree that I had been leaning on and lurched towards it. I felt my legs begin to buckle and grabbed at a branch to keep myself from falling. With one more push, I flopped into the curve. I pulled my legs close to me and closed my eyes, praying that I could sleep through this.

Yet sleep eluded me. The pain was the only thing that I could focus on. It devoured each part of me but refused to let go. It was a fire that burned through every part of me, including my heart. After three or perhaps it was four days, the pain began to leave me fingers and toes. It became replaced with a cool that was like a mountain river. It was refreshing and a relief. I was about to unclench my teeth when my heart began the pound. It felt as if I was having a panic attack. Then it got faster and began to hurt. The fire that was leaving my limbs was pooling in the very center. In my heart.

I clutched at the tree and felt my fingers dig into the bark. I gasped as my heart began to race like a horse. It felt as if it was going to explode from my chest. A scream finally tore from my lips against my will. I felt as if I was crying but nothing was running down my cheeks. Then it stopped.

I froze, unsure of what to do or how to react. I slowly removed my fingers from the tree and opened my eyes. Everything was so vibrant. I could see the very threads of the web that a spider was repairing. I could see the trail that I had taken to get here, from minor broken branches to crushed leaves. It was as if I had suddenly gained supernatural powers.

I took a small breath to test the air and gasped. A cough ripped from my chest and I quickly calmed down. The air had such smells! The growing moss, the water, the sap within the trees. And the tastes! Everything had a taste yet there was one that stood out. It was like chocolate but better. I had to find the source.

I took another deep breath and the scent was still there. I stood and followed the scent on the wind. I could run as fast as that man! It felt as if I was flying! Suddenly the scent grew stronger and I lost all focus. I wanted whatever it was. Would kill for it.

I came across a clearing and stopped. It was the campground on the other side of town. There was a family here and the children were running around playing. The wind blew my way and the scent was so sweet. Dread poured down my spine as realization sank in. The scent that I wanted so badly was them. This innocent family. I wanted to eat them, or some part of them.

With disgust I swung around and ran back the way I came. I climbed to the top of the mountain and found a cave that I burrowed into. I sat with my back against the cave wall and allowed myself to give into my fear and grief.


	2. Chapter 2

***All characters except Emily and Sarah are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily and Sarah are the intellectual property of me.***

Five Years Later

I brushed my hair and quickly pulled it back into a ponytail. Today was the first day of classes and I had to make sure that not only was I ready but that Sarah was okay to stay by herself. I remember the day that I had found her, six months ago.

 _I had returned to my hometown for the first time in four years to see how my mother was doing. Although I knew that I could never truly come back, I had to make sure that she was surviving. I had looked after her for as long as I could remember and I couldn't bear to stop now._

 _I was forced to come during the night because my thirst was so strong. I had gone to a library and done some research. Turns out that I had been turned into a vampire and that scent was their blood. I guess I was supposed to need it to survive but so far I had been fine. Not one drop had crossed my lips since I had been bitten all those years ago. How? I have absolutely no idea._

 _I snuck into the house using the spare key that mom kept under the gnome next to the back door. Mom was sleeping soundly, without the use of medication. After I had disappeared she had used meds to sleep. I had come every night for months and flushed them to make sure that she didn't gain a dependency. Thankfully she hadn't. The house was clean which meant that there was probably a man in her life. When it was just her, she struggled to do much of anything._

 _I gave her a small kiss and left the house exactly as I had found it. With a small sigh, I began to leave town but caught a slight scent of blood. A lot of it. I stayed in the shadows and followed the scent. I saw someone lying in the alleyway between the school and the mall. I took one last breath and then walked over. Sarah was lying very still and had several bite's on her arms. I knew that she may not survive because of all the blood that was now spilled on the concrete. Yet how could I leave her here?_

 _I scooped her into my arms and kissed the top of her head._

" _It's okay Sarah. I'm here now. I've got you." I laid her head against my shoulder and left town._

A knock pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled as the door slowly opened and Sarah popped her head in.

"Just making sure you hadn't forgotten." She skipped into the room and perched on the edge of my bed.

"How could I Sarah. It's been five years since I dropped out of school. I have to finish eventually." I threw the hairbrush at her and she caught it with ease. "Are you sure you are going to be okay alone? There are going to be a lot of people around today?"

"Yes Emily! I'll be fine. If it gets overwhelming, I'll have the deer blood that you got for me. Don't worry so much. You're starting to sound like my mother!" She gave me a hug and skipped back out of the room.

I grabbed my backpack and took one last look around my room. When I was satisfied that I hadn't forgotten anything, I closed the door. Sarah was sitting at the table in the kitchen working out this month's bills. We had to buy human food because people would become suspicious if we didn't. I gave her a quick kiss on the head and headed to the front door. I grabbed my keys from the hook and glanced in the mirror. My eyes had become a black color that never faded. Sarah's did but only after she fed off an animal. I had taken it upon myself to teach her not to feed from humans even though I was not her maker.

With a sigh I headed out. Luckily this town was mostly overcast and rainy during the summer while it was overcast and snowing in the winter. I walked to school as we lived on the edge of the small town and the school was in the exact center.

Upon arriving I went straight to the administration's office to finish filling out the forms required for me to begin. It was almost the end of September but I had to make sure that I was caught up to grade elven before I dared begin. In order for me to start, Sarah had called and pretended to be my mother. She had made herself out to be hair brained and forgetful so they wouldn't ask for a social insurance number. They had asked for a birth certificate but thankfully I had thought to have a couple forged when we applied for the apartment.

A woman cleared her throat and brought me to the present. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and walked up to the desk.

"Hi. I'm Emily Cooper." I smiled at her as I pulled out my birth certificate and handed it over.

"Yes the home schooled girl from the city! How are you liking our small town?" She smiled as she began to fill out some kind of form.

"Honestly I love it. The city was too busy for my Mom and I. This is much better." She held out the certificate and I quickly tucked it back into my bag. She held out my schedule and turned back to her book. I quickly left and inspected it while in the hall.

I took a deep breath and froze. Something didn't smell right. There were definitely humans around but I swear I smelled another vampire. I quickly scanned the crowd but didn't spot anyone that didn't appear human. I shrugged it off and went in search of room twenty-two for my first class, math.

The teacher handed me a text as soon as I walked through the door. He smiled at me and gestured to a seat in the very front row. I shook my head and headed to the middle, where I could blend in. I pulled out my binder and pencils and settled into the chair. I looked around the room and knew that I would have to tone down my math skills if I was to not stand out. I smiled knowing that I was probably the smartest person in the class.

Then the scent hit me. It took all of my will power to not jump out of my seat. I slowly looked at the door out of the corner of my eye and felt my stomach drop. Two blonds, most likely siblings walked through the door. I saw the male sniff the air and felt their eyes boring into my skull. I kept my eyes on my paper and began to doodle as if waiting for class to begin.

The girl sauntered past me and sat in the very back row. The male on the other hand, dropped his books next to me.

"I'm so sorry!" He smiled and let out a small gasp when he saw my eyes. I was also shocked because his were a stunning golden color! He quickly hurried to his seat and began whispering to the girl. I shook my head and took a steadying breath. There was no way that I was going to throw away my only chance to complete high school!

The last few students wandered through the door and the teacher began. Luckily I already knew all the work I was able to daydream and work out a way to avoid the other vampires. The bell rang and I stood to leave but a hand landed on my arm. It gave a slight squeeze and I knew that they meant business. I quickly exited the classroom and walked towards the front door. As soon as I stepped outside I scanned around for the most secluded area. Instead I spotted three more vampires and knew that I was most likely in trouble. I swung around and began to job down the street, aiming for the woods on the side of town. Within ten minutes I was there.

I stepped under the cover of the trees and kept walking. After I was sure there were no people around, I stopped and sat on a fallen tree. It didn't take long for the rest to catch up. There were three males and two females. They seemed to be coupled off although one seemed to not have a mate. I eyed them careful trying to figure out if they were a threat to Sarah and I. No one said a word until the small female sighed in exasperation.

"Oh come on! Just ask her already." She glared at the male who was alone and he shot her a glare back in return. He then turned towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings. Emmet, Rose, Jasper and Alice." I didn't move from my spot and he eventually dropped his arm. "Jasper and Rose were concerned when they saw your eyes. When was the last time you fed?" His voice was hard but there was an edge of concern hidden underneath.

I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"Fed? Never." I straightened my face and saw shock shoot across all of their faces.

"What?" Edward seemed dumbfounded and I sighed as I stood up.

"I don't fed. Never have never will." I shrugged. "So no need to worry about me messing up and exposing us." I tried to walk past them but a hand hit my shoulder and held me in the place. I hadn't even notice Emmet move up to block me.

"What do you mean never? Doesn't the thirst get the better of you? How long is never?" I noticed that they were beginning to form a half circle around me and I didn't like it one bit.

"Never Edward. A single drop of blood had never crossed my lips. The thirst came to a peak when I was six months into this life. I got used to it and can now tune it out. Um, five years and a bit. Can I go now?" I glared at him and shoved Emmet's arm off my shoulder.

The wind picked up and I took a small breath. I gasped when I smelt blood and knew that something had happened. I took off towards home and quickly found myself being followed. I sped up and soon veered into the road. I slowed down and jogged home, praying that Sarah was alright.

As soon as I turned the corner of our building, I knew it was over for us. At least in this town. Sarah sat in the alley holding the corpse of a young man with blood running down her chin.


	3. Chapter 3

***All characters except Emily and Sarah are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily and Sarah are the intellectual property of me.***

I looked around to make sure that there was no one else around and went to step into the alley. I froze when I saw a shadow suddenly appear behind her. I tried to scream her name but it was stuck in my throat. I knew this shadow but couldn't place where I had seen this before. Then he stepped into the light and gave me the same smile that he had flashed to me before killing me. He quickly reached down and wrenched Sarah's head from her body. A scream tore from my lips as he dropped a match on the bodies then disappeared behind the flames. I collapsed to my knees as scream after scream erupted from my chest. Sarah was gone. He had killed her, this time for good.

A hand touched my shoulder and I grabbed the forearm, wrenching my shoulder down and pulling. A figure went flying over my head only to land on his or her feet. I brought myself to a crouch and a growl whispered through my clenched teeth. I checked myself when I realized that it was Edward that I had thrown.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know it was you." I stood to my feet and looked back at the flames. All I could see was the outline of the man that Sarah had killed. She was gone.

"Edward I called Carlisle. He is going to meet us back at the house." I heard a car pull to a stop and a door open. I sighed knowing what was coming next.

"So I guess I either go willingly or I fight all five of you?" Edward nodded grimly at me and I grabbed my backpack from the ground. Spinning on my heel, I walked over to the open door of the car and slide in. Edward closed it behind himself as he squished me between him and the giant.

No one spoke a word as Jasper drove us out of town. The girls were nowhere to be seen and I figured that they had already gone to meet this Carlisle. I knew that being a nomad, rather a mom of a volatile monster would be hard but I never imagined that she would be killed. Not now, not ever. I clenched my teeth together to keep the sobs from escaping. I would hopefully have time to grieve in silence when this meeting was over.

Eventually the car came to a stop and everyone climbed out. Edward held the door and the males stood waiting for me for exit. I allowed them to guide me into the home and attempted to stand with my back to a wall rather than another vampire. I took small smells of the home but only noticed faint traces of blood. It smelled more like the animals that Sarah had killed than people did.

Everyone in the room sat but kept their focus on me. I stayed standing against the far wall, glancing around at everything. They seemed to be a family. There was a large photograph of them all behind the couch. There were a man and woman who I had yet to see. I jumped when I heard footsteps walking up the stair and stared at the entrance of the room.

Two more vampires entered but slowly. The male was tall with blond hair and the same piercing golden eyes as the rest of this odd coven. The female held his hand and had a beautiful smile on her face, one that reached her eyes and made her seem almost like a mother. I clenched my hands together and glared at these new comers just wanting to go.

"Hello there. I see that you have met most of my family. I am sorry that we have had to meet under these circumstances. My name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. We are the parents for all purposes." He smiled at me and held his hand out. I shook it quickly not wanting to give this man any reason to kill me. "You can sit. I promise that we mean you no harm." He gestured to a seat but I shook my head and stayed where I was.

He leaned forward and clasped his hands on his knees. He looked around the room then back at me. I refused to take my eyes off of him as it was now obvious that he was their leader.

"Emily is it?" I nodded really wanting to bolt. "We all have a story but yours is rather odd. Jasper told me that you have never once tasted blood. Is this true?" I again nodded, keeping my lips in a thin tight line. "May I ask how you have survived?"

Everyone was looking at me as if I held the answer to eternal life. I sighed and let my backpack drop to the floor.

"If you call it surviving. I call it a dream, or rather a nightmare. One that I can't wake up from no matter how hard I try. And trust me I have tried. Everything from ripping a limb off to jumping off a cliff. Nothing changes. For the blood? I do nothing. I drink nothing. I simply am." I spat the last word and glared all the harder at him, hoping that he would give up and let me go.

"Emily I am not going to hurt you. No one here is. We simply want to help you since it seems as if you have no maker." His face and tone screamed sincerity but what did I know of this man?

"I have one. But apparently I am too much work." Sarcastic laughter erupted from my lips as I thought back to the day my life was stolen. "I've been alone since he bit me. Nothing new. My human mother couldn't raise a rat if she tried. I've been alone since forever. Can I go?" I nodded towards the door and waited for his answer.

"You can but we would love it if you stayed with us for a little while. Just until things in town get sorted out anyways." Esme nodded in agreement and scooted forward on the couch.

"Get sorted? The bodies are burned. Nothing to sort." I turned to go when the small pixie girl was suddenly blocking me.

"I've seen it Emily. You get blamed. If you choose to stay here no one will know. Carlisle and Jasper will handle your old place and the cops will think that whoever killed that man kidnapped you and your mother. Please. Stay." Something in her tone and the way she said it made me believe her. I realized that for the first time in five years I actually wanted company that didn't need blood every twenty minutes. I missed being around people.

"Okay." I sighed and set my bag back down, praying that I was making the right choice. She squealed and grabbed my arm dragging me back into the living room. She pushed me into a chair and perched herself on the arm. I rolled my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me again.

"What?" I wanted to shout at them but knew that I had to stay civil. Esme giggled and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You're rather human for someone who had lived alone. We are simply curious." I pursed my lips knowing that I was eventually going to have to tell my story.

"I've had to look after my mom since I was killed. The cops only found my bloody scarf in the park so they figured I was killed. My mom had never been exactly a mom. She, she doesn't know how to look after herself let alone another human being. So I quickly figured out how to look after us both. Anyways, when she learned that I had been killed, she struggled. I had to go to her house at night and clean for her. I threw out the pills that the doctors kept throwing at her and basically kept her alive. I couldn't leave her to fend for herself. That would have been cruel. So I adapted pretty quickly. The first few times I went I would have to hold my breath the entire time that I was there. Thankfully with my newfound speed I was out within twenty minutes. I'm not sure she would still be alive if I hadn't of gone to look after her. I miss her everyday but I know that she can survive now. Maybe my dying was the best thing that could have happened."

"You were in a house, with a living human at a few days old?" The young blond male was on his feet and his jaw would have been on the floor if that were physically possible.

"Yes. Is that odd?" I looked around and saw that they were all looking at me with the same look.

"Yes it is. Most of us are unable to control our thirst in the first few months of life let alone the first few days of life. May I ask how old you were?" Carlisle seemed to be trying to calm everyone down by focusing on something else.

"Thirteen. It was the day after my thirteenth birthday but I don't like letting on that I'm still a child. Anything else?" I looked around and saw pain streak across Esme's face. She stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around me. I froze, unsure what was happening. Then it dawned on me, she was the mother of this odd family and she felt bad that I had been the mother for my mother. A small smile crept across my face and I wrapped my arms around her in return. For the first time in my life perhaps I could be a part of a family, this family.


	4. Chapter 4

***All characters except Emily are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily is the intellectual property of me.***

When Esme finally released me from her hug, I noticed the look that had crossed the blonde's face. I think her name had something to do with a rose. She stepped forward and just stood staring at me.

"So, you didn't want this?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper yet I heard her clearly.

"No. I don't even know the one who did this to me. All I know is that he turned my best friend then killed her right in front of me. I have to wonder what I did to deserve this. Why me?" I shrugged and tucked my hands into my coat pocket. I heard and felt the small spunky female at the same time.

She gripped the back of my coat and slid it from my arms. Taking it under the lamp, she tsked as she saw all the patchwork that I had done over the last six years to keep my clothes together. She spun around and held it out to me.

"How long?"

"What?" I stepped back and cocked my head.

"This coat! It's a disaster and definitely not something you should be wearing!"

"Oh. It's about eight years old. First coat I picked out myself from the church donation bin. Mom didn't make much so I kind of had to fend for myself. Now can I have it back?" I held my hand out and glared at her.

"Absolutely not! I will give you something of mine that's in much better condition!" She spun on her heal and was gone. I grasped at thin air and felt my frustrations rising.

The blond male was suddenly on his feet, standing between me and everyone else. Edward was at his side and they were crouching in a defensive manner. I felt a wave of calm flow over me as the blond slowly stood. I quickly put as much distance between us as I could. A growl tore through my lips.

"Do not try and control me!" I hissed at him and hoped he would get the message.

"Jasper let off. She won't hurt us." The short one walked right over to me and held out a pile of clothes. "It's time to begin your new life. Follow me."

She grabbed my free hand and dragged me from the room. A short walk down the hallway and she opened a door, pushing me through. Inside was a stunning room. There were windows everywhere yet there seemed to be privacy. Shimmery blue and purple cloth hung over the windows creating an atmosphere of peace. There was a bunk bed, a double bed on top with a desk on the bottom, placed under a sun roof or whatever they are called. The comforter was purple with stars while the sheets were sky blue. It was my dream room. I spun to face her with my jaw hanging open.

"How?" I waved my hand to the room behind me.

She reached up and tapped her head as a smile spread across her face.

"I saw you coming little sister." She gently closed the door behind her as she left me alone to enjoy my new room.

I slowly walked around the room, running my fingers over everything making sure that it was all real. Upon climbing onto the bed, a teddy bear caught my eye. It was a beautiful lilac color with bright pink eyes. I barely reached out, afraid that this would be the straw that shattered this perfect dream. As my finger brushed the fur, a sob escaped my lips. This was the teddy that I had wanted for my tenth birthday. The teddy that I had fallen in love with through the store window yet never got. Mom never had the money for extras; all she ever had enough for was clothes and food. This was the only toy I ever wanted and here it was.

I held the teddy against me and allowed all my grief to flow free. I was frozen in this state for eternity. I would forever be a child unable to be ever seen as a mature adult or able to look after myself. My mother had condemned me to be an adult before it was my time while a stranger had condemned me to be a child.

When I was finally able to stop sobbing, I set the teddy back between the pillows. I quickly kissed the top of its head before jumping to the floor. I took a deep breath and noticed that a door was propped open at the back of my room. I quickly walked over and saw that it was a bathroom. There was a beautiful tub with a small vanity and toilet. There was another door on the opposite side but it was locked from within. The tub had been recently filled and was topped with beautiful smelling bubbles. I quickly shed my dirty clothes and slide into the warm water, sighing as I relaxed against the tubs back.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy this moment of pampering. Perhaps being an eternal child wouldn't be so bad if there was someone to look after me. Maybe I could finally be a child rather than an adult.

A knock at the door attached to my bedroom pulls me from my thoughts. The bubbles are completely covering me so I should be okay.

"Yes?" I hear a small giggle from the other side of the door.

"It's me Alice. I was wondering if I could come in and wash your hair for you?" I hear her pause, waiting for my answer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I sink further into the water not wanting Alice to see any part of me.

She slips into the room with a smile on her face. She quickly fills a basin with warm water and grabs a bottle from the vanity. She pulls a small stool over to the edge where my head rests and sits down. I close my mouth and quickly submerge my head. When I come back up Alice immediately begins working shampoo into my hair.

"I saw you coming about six months ago. I had to swear Edward to secrecy in case you changed your path and didn't end up here. But about a week ago you became a whole lot clearer so I knew that you were gunna be here! Did you like your room? I just know that you did! Isn't it incredible? Esme helped me with the window coverings and Carlisle put the bunk bed together. Now close your eyes so I don't get soap in them!" Blessed silence came as she slowly poured the warm water over my sudsy hair. She kept one hand in my bright red hair, working out all the soap. When she was done, she left, closing the bathroom door behind her.

I had never known someone who could talk so much! She just kept going, answering her own questions and then jumped to the next thought. I couldn't help but smile at the excitement that she had let off. Yet she had been caring; the exact way that I had always imagined an older sister.

The water had begun to cool, so I pulled the plug. I grabbed the fresh towel from the rack and dried myself. I tucked my hair into another towel and wrapped the first around my body. Stepping out, my feet gently touched an incredibly soft pale green mat. Alice must have placed it there right before she left. With a small shake of my head I returned to my bedroom, locking the bathroom door as I closed it. My old clothes were nowhere to be found, most likely thrown out. I slipped into the new long sleeved shirt and jeans, quickly pulling my hair into a ponytail. The damp locks hung to my hips, creating a pendulum affect across my lower back.

I hesitated as I stared at the door to my room. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them yet but I knew that hiding was futile. So I grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open as if it was on fire. No one was waiting for me on the other side so I cautiously started down the hall. I heard slight rustling from the living room and decided that I would start there. Esme quickly came into view and she appeared to be folding clothes. I leaned against the wall and watched her for a few moments. My adult tendencies kicked in sooner than I had expected.

"Do you want some help?" I moved over beside her and reached for a towel.

"Sure sweetie. Don't feel that you need to though." She smiled at me and went back to folding. I found it odd that she wasn't bombarding me with questions like the rest of her family. I finished the towels and sat down in a small chair watching her work. She stayed silent, not prodding just allowing me to be there. Finally I had enough.

"Why aren't you questioning me like everyone else?" Instead of looking at her I began tracing the pattern on the arm of the chair, afraid to look at her.

"Because if you want to tell me you will. There is no need for me to pry into your life. If you want to begin again and forget all the past then that is what you will do." She slid the last sweater into the basket and left the room.

The fact that she was willing to allow me the space that I needed amazed me. Perhaps she was what was supposed to be a mother. I was hoping that she would want to be my mother.

"She does." I jumped to my feet and spun around to see Edward standing in the doorway. "Esme is our mother even though most of us don't need mothering. In your case she will be whatever it is that you need. From what you told us, you have been a mother. I would say that it's time to let someone else be a mother." He smiled at me before he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I didn't know why but I wasn't ready to be alone. He paused and looked at me. "Will you stay with me?" He nodded and headed over to the couch where he sat.

"So Alice says that you like your room but do you really?" He had a curious expression on his face so I knew that he was truly interested.

"Yes I do. Alice got everything exactly right but I think she always does." I smiled at him and settled into my chair, tucking my feet under me. "She even got the teddy right."

"I had actually seen that in a passing vision and mentioned that it might be important. Esme knew exactly where to find it and immediately ordered it. I am very glad that you like it." He settled into his spot and just sat waiting for me to continue the conversation.

"Edward, why take me in? I mean I am a complete stranger so why?" I was afraid that if I got too comfortable here I was just going to end up alone again. It seemed that whenever life got to good it was all taken away.

"Alice saw you here. Her visions have yet to do us wrong when it comes to meeting new people. Although you are the first addition to our family since Alice and Jasper's arrival." He smiled slightly and leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. "I remember the day that Alice first caught a glimpse of you. At first we weren't sure if it was actually a vision it was so brief. She saw you with us on Christmas day opening gifts that a young lady would get. She couldn't help the exclamation that escaped her. We had to work very hard to keep you a secret until she was sure that you were coming here. Although you are immortal just as we, Esme finally has the child that she always wanted. If you choose to stay here you are welcome to. If you chose to leave then we will support your decision. Just know that it is your choice." With that he stood and left the room, leaving a heavy silence behind him.

I pulled my knees up and rested my chin upon them. He had left me with a lot to think about and a hug decision hung before me. Do I stay here and place my complete trust in these strangers or do I leave?


	5. Chapter 5

***All characters except Emily are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily is the intellectual property of me.***

I glanced out the window, wanting to see if Mom was okay. It had been too long since I had gone to check on her. I needed for her to have moved on, for her to be okay. Perhaps Alice would be able to see her future if I asked her to look. I quickly stood, looking around but not hearing anything. Everyone seemed afraid to hang around me as if they could make me feel caged in.

"Alice?" I gently called out knowing that she wasn't far. She skipped into the room towing Jasper behind her. He still seemed on edge and incredibly untrusting. I wondered what his past was like that had made him this way.

"Yes?" Her eyes were like stars, forever twinkling.

"You saw me coming right?" She nodded. "I need a favor Alice. I know that I will never be able to settle down until I am completely sure that my Mom is going to be okay. I mean, she had only ever had me. Dad was some one night stand that never even gave her his name. She was shunned by my grandparents because of it. Is she going to alone forever?" I felt my voice beginning to give way. My mother had been more of a child to me than an actual mother but it was time that I moved on.

"Hmmmm, well I see a handsome young man has already come along and swept her off her feet. He is very handsome and responsible. They have made your room into a oh!" I heard Alice gasp was immediately was in front of her. "A nursery. Oh Emily, I see a little girl. A beautiful baby girl named Renee Higginbotham. Your mother is going to be just fine." I smiled at the thought of my mother having another daughter to look after. Hopefully she had learned from me and would be able to be a mother.

"Thank you Alice." I wrapped my arms around her and let go of my mother. She was going to be just fine.

.

.

.

Jasper approached me two days later when I was sitting on the deck admiring a photograph book that Esme had put together.

"Emily?" I turned my head to see him standing at the other end of the deck, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Jasper?" I sat up and turned to face him, keeping my movements slow as to not scare him.

"I am sorry but I don't think I will be comfortable with you here until you feed." I had to laugh at his tone, he seemed afraid to offend me.

"Feed? Jasper I don't eat people." I couldn't keep the confusion out of my voice.

"On animals. I know I am not the best person to be asking this of you but please, put my mind at ease." His tone was one of fear, fear for his mate and his family. Yet I was afraid. I had never tasted meat while I was human so how could I drink the blood of one now?

"Jasper, I'm not sure that I can." I looked him in the eyes, wanting him to understand the dilemma that I was facing. "I don't want to ever hurt anything. Be it an animal, a human or a plant. When I even consider it, I feel as if my soul is being torn apart. It is agony for me. The reason I never tried is that I don't think I would ever be able to handle the pain."

Jasper just stood there watching me, gauging my reaction to see if it was the truth or not. He nodded and left, quickly returning with Carlisle.

"Jasper tells me that you have considered feeding on animals before?" He sat down on the chair next to me.

"Ya. He came to me to ask if I could feed to set his mind at ease. Yet I am unable to. I want to do everything that I can to be able to stay here but I don't think I can do that. The pain would be unbearable." I began fiddling with my fingers afraid that this was my last day here.

"Can you describe the pain Emily?"

"Um ya. It's an agony that I have never felt before, not even during the transformation. It feels as if every part of me is being ripped apart. Yet the pain is only here, where my heart used to beat." I gently set my hand against my chest, hoping that perhaps Carlisle would have the answer.

"I have to say that I have never heard of that before. Would you be willing to try? I cannot say that Jasper is the only one worried about you. None of us have knowledge of a vampire going this long without feeding. We are worried about what it will do to you." He set a hand on my arm, perhaps the first moment of fatherly concern that I had had in my life.

"Carlisle, I can't do it alone." I looked at him, afraid that everything was over. "I need you. All of you." I swallowed although there was nothing there. I felt anxiety for the first time since I had been changed. Carlisle picked me up in one swift motion and set me in his lap. Wrapping his arms around me he began to hum.

"You are never going to be alone again." He kissed to top of my head and stood, holding me against him like a child. I didn't mind.

Jasper gathered everyone in the living room and I sat between Carlisle and Esme. It had been agreed upon between the three of us that they would be called Mom and Dad from now on. Everyone else was still in the dark. Carlisle cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Emily has told us that she is willing to try feeding to put everyone's mind at ease. This decision is not an easy one and she needs our help. All of us." He paused making sure that everyone understood that this was not going to be a simple task. "She has been a vampire for six years and had fought the urge for all of those years. Now we need to teach her how to feed on animals without allowing the bloodlust to take over. This isn't going to be easy or simple. I need to know that everyone is willing to be there and help us." Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. "Esme and I have also agreed that Emily is now a part of the family. If we could officially adopt her we would." He reached down and took my hand in his, Esme holding the other. We stood and Carlisle walked towards the door.

I felt the pain beginning in my stomach and clutched Esme's hand tighter. Carlisle felt me beginning to pull back and he wrapped am arm around me, guiding me through it.

"You can do this Emily." I heard Emmet and Jasper take off into the woods while Alice and Rose walked in front of us. I kept my feet moving forward even though the pain continued to grow. Jasper suddenly screamed, having come into range of me and feeling the pain for the first time. Alice ran into the woods most likely going to console her mate.

"Get. Him. Away." I was barely able to force the words out through the fog that now clouded my mind. Emmet suddenly appeared, carrying a buck over his shoulder.

"You said you couldn't hurt anything so I thought what if we brought you the food?" Emmet set it at me feet and gently squeezed my shoulder before stepping back. I couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

Carlisle and Esme knelt to the ground with me, keeping their promise to not leave me alone. I took a small breath and felt my venom begin to flow. Perhaps I would be able to do this. I slipped my hands from theirs and gripped the shoulders of the deer. I took another small, steadying breath and sank my teeth into its neck.

As the still warm fluid spilled over my tongue, I gagged. Esme began rubbing circles on my back and I swallowed a small amount. It felt wrong but the pain wasn't there. I took another small sip and slowly began to accept the taste as something that was positive rather than negative. The hunger was there but mild and I quickly finished it off. Dropping the corpse, I gasped in a breath of air, shocked that this had gone as well as it did. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was an incredibly messy eater. My clothes were covered in blood, most likely from when I spat out the first taste. My hands were no better off. I could only imagine how awful I must look. I turned to Esme and let out a fake snarl.

"I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" She began to laugh and soon everyone was doubled over in laughter. I was clutching my sides, begging Jasper to make it stop. After several moments everyone began to calm down.

"I believe you need a shower." Carlisle pulled me to my feet and spun me in a circle before shoving me gently towards the house.

"Yes sir!" I squealed and took off before he could catch me. Once inside, the joy that I felt could not be explained. I had fed, without pain. I may always require someone to bring my food to me but I would survive. I now had forever and a family who would support me no matter what.

I took a quick bath, making sure to leave no evidence behind. Upon emerging from the bathroom, I noticed Jasper waiting in my bedroom. He had his back to me and was waiting patiently. I cleared my throat but he never moved.

"Jasper? I'm decent." I couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Jasper's shock if he had seen me naked. He slowly turned around praying that I was not lying to him. I saw he shoulder's drop when he saw that I was in a dress.

"I'm sorry to do this like this but I had to apologize to you. I assumed that you were a threat although I had no proof. I should have realized that you are much like Carlisle. You have a kind heart and I want to say I am sorry for assuming otherwise." I quickly went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"All is forgiven brother." I pulled away and saw a smile cross his face. He took my arm and guided me downstairs where everyone was doing something. I spotted Edward playing the piano and went to listen.

He played beautifully. I enjoyed allowing the music to take over all my senses and the pleasure that Edward emitted as he played. He offered to teach me but I shook my head preferring to listen.

Esme eventually dragged me away to teach me something called chess. The rules were straight forward but it was still a challenge and I immediately fell in love. I played for hours, Esme and Carlisle taking turns. As the sun began to peak over the horizon, everyone stood and began to get ready. I glanced at Esme and she just smiled, unmoving.

"Where are they going?" I was confused why the sun rising meant that it was time to get busy.

"Work and school sweetie. Until we are sure that you won't hurt anyone we would like you to stay home." I nodded, hoping she knew that I understood.

I went and stood by the window and almost gasped when I noticed my eyes. They were a bright red. Apparently time had done nothing to affect the original color. Would they ever turn golden like my new family or would I look like a monster for forever?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Dear Readers, Due to deaths in my family over the last few months I have taken time away from the world to grieve. I apologize for the lack of updates and hope that this update was as good as was anticipated.**

 ***All characters except Emily are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily is the intellectual property of me.***

Esme silently went about her daily chores, leaving me to cower in the dark, avoiding my eyes. I had hoped that after all these year the color would have faded. Yet there was not one that had made it without blood for as long as I had, so we really didn't know. Esme had reassured me that my eyes were nothing to be ashamed of and with time they would fade and then turn a beautiful copper or topaz color.

I suppose that if I was to be cursed to this life at the young age of fourteen then it would only make sense that I would be stuck with ruby red eyes. As the sun began to set, I decided to go for a walk and perhaps try to hunt myself. Esme just simple smiled at me as I left, most likely understanding that I needed my space.

I took a deep breath, allowing my find to filter all the scents that the wind brought to me. The cloves must have begun growing as they were the strongest. Dew graced the trees and carried a sweet scent. I felt at peace with my decision to hunt and try to survive off animals rather than destroying more lives. Perhaps I could ask nature to guide me to the correct animal, one that was alone and perhaps ill. I doubted that sick blood would make me ill.

Taking another breath, I entered the forest at a run, whispering a quick prayer under my breath.

"Mother Nature, guide me to the hunt and allow me to do no harm." It did not take long for a new scent to cross my path. It smelled like food and made me want to hunt. Taking another, steadying breath I turned towards my prey. I stood still as soon as the scent began to cause my venom to flow. Perring around the tree I caught a glimpse of a mountain lion watching a young doe and her child. I sniffed, catching no scent of other deer and knew that she was in trouble.

I quickly climbed up the tree until I hung directly above the lion. Without hesitation I dropped onto its body and sank my teeth into its neck. Within moments the body went limp, never knowing what had happened to it. I held the huge paw in my hand, wondering if I had taken a parent from children somewhere else. Yet this didn't feel wrong as I had always worried it would. The taste was still something that I was not sure I enjoyed. It tasted funny, almost like the gross banana medicine Mom used to make me take as a child. Yet it also felt good, soothing a pain that I didn't know was there.

I made sure to dig a grave, thanking the soul for its blessing of its life force. I glanced at my clothes, realized that I looked awful, almost as if I had committed a murder. A small laugh escaped me and I found a small stream to wash as best I could. The clothes were a lost cause, appearing to have been washed in the blood, soaked through. I sighed, quickly slipping off the shirt and pants, seeing that my underwear was far from appropriate. With a shaky breath, I ran back to the house, hiding behind the shed. I stayed in the shadows, tossing the clothes into the garbage.

Listening, the voices of the entire family floated through the air to my ears. Shit. I couldn't very well just walk into the house half naked! I heard someone gasp and then Edward begin to laugh. Damn it! Alice shrieked as he whispered something to her and then I heard running. She was most likely going to get me clothing. I had hoped to keep my first hunt a little less dramatic but alas I was again to be embarrassed beyond belief.

I screamed as Alice dropped to the ground in front of me, one hand covering her eyes. She held her arm out to me, hanging onto a plain black housecoat that was several sizes too large for me. I quickly slipped it on, tying the belt and took a small sniff. It was Carlisle's. I couldn't help but snuggle into it, wanting to be wrapped in his scent.

"Are you decent?" I had forgotten that Alice was there, so consumed by the smells that flowed around me.

"Yes" I smiled at her as she frowned, glaring at me.

"Where on earth did your clothes go?! I can't have my sister running around like, like a trollop!" I burst out laughing knowing that she was being too serious.

"I um, I made a mess of them while out hunting and didn't want my mess to be discovered. I threw them in the trash bin over there." I nodded behind the shed and turned to head inside. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Not that way. Through Carlisle and Esme's bedroom window. The family doesn't need to know!" She scowled at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror that was on her face. I honestly didn't care as I felt safe here but I didn't think it was wise to piss Alice off. I jumped into the open window and pulled myself through. Alice was already there pointing to the bathroom. I made sure to shower well, getting rid of all the blood that was left. Clothes had been set out for me and I dressed before heading downstairs.

Edward greeted me with a giant grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him before I sat down on the only unoccupied chair. Everyone was doing something and I felt like simply watching. Carlisle and Esme were playing chess, something that they highly enjoyed. Edward was playing, or rather creating a new piece on the piano. Rose was nowhere to be seen so I assumed that she was off working on a car with Emmet. Jasper was reading a pile of books while Alice was designing clothing.

I noticed after a while that silence had filled the room. I had been watching the chess game intently, and had not noticed that Jasper had been watching me. When I glanced up, he looked away, almost ashamed.

"Jasper is everything alright?" I watched him adjust and noticed that Alice was now sitting in his lap.

"Do you have any idea who turned you Emily?" I watched as he began to rub circles on Alice's back as if he was comforting her.

"I remember his face as if it was yesterday. He never told me his name only that he had been waiting for me. Then several years later he want after her, maybe to punish me for not searching him out. I'm not sure. Then he killed her." I shuddered as I drew my knees up, wanting to make myself as small as possible. "I don't remember ever seeing him before that night either. He must have been watching the house or something."

"I can't see his face Emily but I think he is going to try and find you. From what I drew, Jasper thinks he used to be a part of a southern army. Do you remember if he was covered in scars?" She pointed to the one on my neck as she sat on the floor, crossed legged in front of me. I thought back, hard.

"I saw one, just under his left eye. Covered most of his left cheek. What are the southern armies?" I hesitated at the questions, afraid of the answer. Jasper shuddered and crossed his arms as if he could stop the memories.

"Something bad Emily. If he came up here looking for people to turn, that could mean a lot of things. But for now we are still safe." Alice quickly stood and led Jasper from the house. I didn't bother moving afraid to break the silence. After a few seconds Emmet wandered into the room and turned on the radio.

 _Edward?_ He turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised in question. _Am I putting you all in danger by being here?_

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, so low that only I could hear.

"Not at all. Alice saw you coming and we prepared for you and all possible outcomes. There is nowhere safer for you than right here with us." I snuggled into his arms, feeling safe once again. I had been alone for so long that family felt strange. Yet there was a trust that I had for this family that I had never felt before.

Edward didn't let me go. Instead he scooped me into the air and tossed me at Emmet. Emmet caught me smoothly, without moving an inch. He settled me in his lap like a child. My size was that of a child compared to him but it still felt odd. Edward grabbed something off a shelf and then sat next to us. He began to read and I realized that Emmet either couldn't read or didn't enjoy it. It was nice being treated as if I wasn't invincible for once. I fit in here so easily that it was as if there was where I had been meant to be.

…

She was gone. Not a trace of here anywhere! Those stupid Cullen's had taken her away just when I was getting close. I growled in anger as I tossed the couch over, needing the apartment to appear as if it had been burglarized. Emily was my first and I needed her at my side! I had finally gotten away from the South, only to learn that there were no wars up here. Yet being along didn't suit me. I had hoped that killing her friend would bring her to me but I had been wrong. It had only pushed her away. I would find her and make her mine, no matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

***All characters except Emily are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily is the intellectual property of me.***

Edward read to Emmet and I until the sun began to rise. It was a Wednesday so everyone had places to be, except me. I wasn't going to lie, I hated being alone but I couldn't just ask them to stay with me. So instead I decided to try and find something to pass the time.

Edward had left some of his music out when he had finished playing. I gave it a quick look over but it was circles on lines to me. Perhaps it would make more sense if I watched him play. I had been a big reader before being turned but now nothing interested me. I was restless, wanting to expend energy that was endless.

Esme apologized that she had to leave today but she volunteered in the children's ward and did not want to disappoint them. I told her I would be fine but did not want to let go of her as I hugged her goodbye. I guess you could say that I was afraid that they wouldn't come back and I would be alone again. Jasper had requested that I stay inside just in case my maker came looking for me. I knew he was just being protective but it kind of felt smothering.

I wandered the house until the clock chimed noon. When I couldn't stand it any longer I decided to go for a walk just to clear my head. I remembered seeing a deep pool of water where I could take a swim as well. I made sure to write a note and leave it attached to the fridge before I left.

I took my time, admiring the smells and the beauty that was all around. Birds were out today, enjoying the mild day and hunting for worms. I stopped several times in order to watch a mother bird build a nest. She took such care and precession laying and placing each twig. When she was sure that it was sturdy enough, she began to place soft things so that her fragile chicks would be comfortable enough when they hatched.

Squirrels were scrounging for food to store for winter. There were two squirrels in particular that caught my attention. They must have been sister's, most likely twins. I had difficulty telling them apart even with my perfect vision. They worked together, one on the look out the other grabbing berries and nuts. They worked well together and filled a hole within an hour.

I realized that it was almost nightfall as the forest began to quiet down. I ran back to the house as fast as I could but my absence had been noticed. Just as my foot hit the porch, Jasper was in my face.

"Where have you been! You knew that you shouldn't go out but you did! Alice has been going crazy with worry! I had to call Carlisle and Esme home from their night out because you weren't here!" His face was a mask of rage as he snarled in my face. I felt my anger begin to rise and I couldn't stop myself from crouching in a defensive stance.

He continued forward not once checking his behaviour. I ignored everything around us and simply focused on Jasper. I didn't feel the need to explain myself only the need to keep him from hurting me. He swung on arm at my head and I ducked, dodging his blow. I didn't feel as if I needed to hurt him back, only to stay defensive. He circled me, taking swing after swing, each connecting with my arm and creating a resounding crack through the woods.

I could hear Alice pleading with Jasper to stop but he seemed unable to control himself. His anger was unchecked and unlike anything I had seen before. Nothing was an animalistic as he was at this very moment.

I took a small sniff to see if anyone else was here. Emmet and Rosalie seemed to have not returned from school but Edwards scent was stronger. Why wasn't he here helping me?! I growled a warning at Jasper, needing him to back off before I lost the ability to rationalize what was going on. Yet he was insistent.

With one final growl he leapt towards me and grabbed onto my shoulder. He attempted to throw me over his head, but I grabbed his wrist with both hands and twisted it to the side. A splintering sound resonated through the clearing as I tore his hand clean off his arm. He roared in pain but continued to advance, his pain now pushing him forward. Suddenly an arm encircled his torso, flipping him through the air. Edward was clutching one shoulder, his entire arm missing. He crouched between Jasper and I and growled. I quickly twisted myself in front of him and grabbed Jasper by the head, flipping myself onto his back. I may have been small but I used it to my advantage. Much like Alice I was gifted with great agility and flexibility due to my small stature.

I used the few seconds of confusion to wrap one arm around his neck the other bracing against the side of his head. Cracks began to appear where I was placing pressure as he fought to get me off.

"Emily! Jasper! Stop!" Carlisle voice echoed through the clearing, bouncing off every surface. He and Esme were there. I let go and flitted to the edge of the tree line, not wanting to be near anyone at the moment. Emmet grabbed both of Jasper's arms and pinned them behind his back, just in case. I watched as Alice approached, grasping Jasper's head between both of her hands. She placed her forehead against his and began whispering something that sounded like a poem to him.

Carlisle quickly went to Edward to assess the damage. He was muttering something under his breath as he entered the house and returned with the severed arm. Edward groaned in pain as Carlisle placed it next to the stump and it began to stitch itself in place. I watched in awe as he completely healed, not a mark to be seen. Once Carlisle was sure that Edward was alright, he headed over to Jasper to reattach his arm.

A slight breeze floated past me and I noticed that Esme was careful approaching me. She had only taken a few small steps and was being cautious, keeping all of her features and her stance calm. I noticed that I was crouched and could feel the venom flowing from my fangs. I cleared my throat, shocked at the haze that had over taken me. I spat a mouthful of stale venom on the ground before pulling myself into a standing position. Esme gave me a small smile before holding her arms out to me. Without hesitation I went to her.

She wrapped me in her embrace, understanding and motherly love pouring from her very being. One hand began to gently stroke my hair as she hummed some song to comfort me. She refused to let go of me and guided me into the house, keeping her body between me and Jasper. While I had fallen in love with this family in the few days that I had been here, I knew it was time I left.

Carlisle met us in the house and took me from Esme.

"Edward said that he thinks Jasper bit you. Do you feel any pain?" I paused, feeling all of my limbs for the first time since Jasper had come at me. The pain in my right arm flared as I allowed it to enter the front of my mind.

"Yea I think he might have." I gasped as I pulled my sweater off over my head and the bit became visible. It was deep and glistening with venom. The silver substance was causing the stinging as it didn't allow me to heal.

Carlisle didn't even hesitate as he placed his lips around the wound and began to such the venom out. I hissed as it left my flesh, allowing it to slowly stitch back together. Esme left and returned with a bowl, which he used to spit the venom into. After several long minutes, he stepped back and watched until the wound was fully closed, only a bite mark left in its place.

"Esme can you stay with her? Jasper needs someone other than his brothers right now. He won't be too happy with himself." Esme nodded as Carlisle disappeared into the night.

"Now that it's just us girl's, why don't we go hunt together?" I shook my head, just wanting to be alone right now.

She didn't stop me as I went to my room, turning on the radio to try and drown out the noises of me packing. I grabbed a small backpack from the closet and quickly placed several pairs of underwear and socks in the bottom followed by two pairs of jeans and some shirts. I added two sweaters and a single book before zipping it closed. I made sure to put my wallet and small picture book into the front. I yanked on a fresh sweater and then turned out the light. I wrote a quick note thanking the Cullen's for their help and generosity. I promised to stay away from their territory and wished them a wonderful life.

Then I left. I made sure to use the road so that my scent would be mingled with theirs and it would make me harder to track. It didn't take me long to find the highway and I headed into the woods, making sure I was far enough in that I wouldn't be seen.

…

ESPOV

She had been up in her room for a while, the music was unusually loud. I was growing concerned for her, especially after everything that she had gone through this evening. I understood why Jasper had lost his temper but I wished that it had been Alice or I who had gotten home before Jasper. He had always had a temper but he was normally very good at keeping it hidden. Emily was a fragile person, her past had left her broken and I could see that. Even though she was an immortal, she was most definitely still a child.

I had seen that tonight when she crumpled into my arms, broken after the fight. She had opened her heart to us and in a way, we had failed her.

The clock chimed midnight and I had not heard anything from her in a while. No one had returned, Jasper was most likely horrified at his reaction. I decided that it was time to go check on her. I knocked on her door and waited a moment before opening the door. The room was empty. I threw open the door and took a small sniff, which told me she had left hours ago. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the note on her desk and quickly picked it up.

 _Dear Cullen Family,_

 _I want to thank you for opening your heart and home to me. I highly enjoyed my time here and hope that you can forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I realized that I am more trouble than I am worth and that it is time for me to leave. I do not plan on staying around here mainly to keep from causing anyone unnecessary pain. I hope that you all live wonderful lives that are full of joy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emily_

I felt a sob escape me as I realized that she had left us. There had been no need but I had not reassured her enough when she needed it most. The baby of my family was out there all alone and believing that we were better off without her. I could not allow her to live the rest of her life believing that we did not want her.

…

CPOV

I rubbed my eyes although it was a pointless motion. Emily had been gone for three days and there was no sign of her anywhere. She knew how to cover her tracks, to the point that not even Jasper could track her.

Esme was a wreck, broken that her newest daughter had fled rather than come to her for help. I kept telling her that it was not her fault and Emily was only used to running. We had a long way to go in order to gain her trust back but first we had to find her.

A knock on my office door brought me back into the here and now. Emily was missing but I had to do my job first. I stood, grabbing my coat before heading out to do my rounds.


	8. Chapter 8

***All characters except Emily are the intellectual property of Stephanie Myer. Emily is the intellectual property of me.***

I waited until nightfall then exited the cave that I had been staying in. I didn't know if I would ever be able to feel emotional pain again, but my heart felt as if something was shredding it into tiny little pieces. It had been a month since I had left the Cullen's and I missed them more than anything. I would catch myself turning around to talk to Alice or Rose but they weren't there. I had given up on hunting and was just barely alive. I tended to spend most of my time sitting at the very back of the cave, unmoving. My existence held no meaning for me anymore and if I could kill myself I would.

ESPOV

I stood watching out the window, wringing my hands together. Jasper and Emmet had been spending their days searching for Emily and there was still no sign. While she had only been with us a very short while, there was a hole in the family. I knew that everyone could feel it, especially Jasper who blamed himself for this. He knew he had over reacted but the love that he felt all of us have for her fueled him to be very protective of her.

In the last few weeks Jasper had only stopped searching to hunt, twice. He was riddled with guilt and felt that he had to find her before he could ever begin to forgive himself. His greatest fear was that her maker had gotten a hold of her and killed her for not trying to find and join him. If she was dead, I knew that he would never forgive himself.

Carlisle walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my torso. I leaned against him, yearning for his touch. He gave me a kiss and then just held me, joining me in my silent grief. I could hear Alice pacing in the kitchen as she kept trying to get a vision on Emily's future. So far she could find nothing. I hoped with all my soul that she was just not making any decisions and that she would eventually come home to us.

…

Three weeks later I was at the hospital, working with some of the sick children. There was a young girl named Lilly who had a brain tumor but highly enjoyed reading. She was currently sitting in my lap as I read _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis to her.

When she had first come into the hospital, she had been a vibrant and energetic young girl. At the age of six, her life was basically over. She had been here for six months and was now skin and bone, with only the energy to lift her head. A smile was a precious thing from this fragile child. Yet she did not hesitate to give her heart and try to make friends with everyone who met her. Since Emily had disappeared, I had been spending more and more time here with Lilly.

Carlisle would be working himself to death if he was human. He worked all day then went out at night searching. A few days ago Jasper had caught a trail but it had gone cold after several miles. His eyes were especially black these days with dark purple rings around them. Alice was beginning to worry that she was loosing Jasper and I was inclined to agree. He knew that he had over reacted but he still had no idea why he had had such an extreme reaction.

We had never really had the chance to talk with him due to the fact that he spent so much time away from the house now. From what Edward had been able to see in the slight glimpses that he got, Jasper had been feeling all the love that we had developed for her. He had reacted in desperation created by that love, a hole that had begun when he thought she may have been taken. His past was everything that explained why he had done this. That was all we needed to know. I know that in my heart I had forgiven him as soon as it had occurred.

"Mrs. Esme? I'm cold." Lilly reached up and wrapped her arms around me, trying to find some warmth.

"Alright sweetie, lets tuck you into bed then. We shall finish this another time." I scooped her into my arms and laid her onto her bed. I quickly pulled the blankets over her small frame and tucked her in. She gave me a small smile before her eyes fell closed and she drifted off to sleep.

I placed the book on her side table before quietly leaving her room. All the other children would be having lunch at this time so I made my way to Carlisle's office. Upon entering the hallway, I could hear him speaking to someone but could not hear the reply so I assumed he was on the phone. I knocked on his door before slipping inside, taking a seat.

He quickly finished and then turned to me.

"Alice has had a vision. Emily has made a decision but I don't think she is in her right mind. She is planning to return to the house tomorrow, while we are all away. Alice isn't sure why but I figure that she is just trying to find some peace, much like us. We have to be careful but I think we may be able to being her home." Carlisle smiled at me and held out his arms. I threw myself against him, joy replacing the fear that had been plaguing me all these weeks. Emily was coming home.

…

EPOV

Everything hurt. I lay still hoping that I might just fade into another daydream and get away from all this pain. My head felt as if it was going to explode from the constant train of thoughts that kept circling around and around. I tightened my arms around my body, trying to make myself even smaller than I already was. Right now I just wished to cease existing.

I had seen them, in my dream if that's what I could call it. Esme's smile was as warm as I remembered it. Was it a memory? Or had I simply made it all up? I had seen the teddy bear again as well, the one Alice had picked out for me. I yearned to wrap my arms around the soft fur and bury my face into the head. But it wasn't here. Had it ever existed?

I needed to know that the Cullen's were not simply a part of the loneliness that I was used to. I had to be sure that I had not simply made them up to get away from this world for a time. Tomorrow, I would sneak to the house and see if it really was all true. Perhaps I would even take the teddy bear with me, if Alice had left it in my room.

My room. I shook my head as I threw that though out the window. I was no longer a part of that family. I was a problem and needed to stay far away. I just had to make sure that I wasn't crazy. I wasn't sure how long I had been here anymore. I had dug a hole into the ground with the side towards the entrance higher, blocking out any and all sunlight. I knew that my pale hands were caked with dirt, my fingernails not really there anymore. I had scratched away at the rock, trying so hard to feel something. I had eventually given up and curled into the hole.

Here I was safe, where no one could find me. I suppose I was warm and I didn't really need anything to survive. I could live inside my mind, after tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the end, the closure that I needed. Perhaps I could even move somewhere else. But where? I don't know anywhere but here. I closed my eyes and allowed the images of my family to dance before me.

…

Just as the moon began its descent, I crawled out of the hole and dragged myself to the entrance. I was surprised that my muscles remember how to work after not using them for so long. The opening showed the beauty of the forest bathed in silver moon light. I could hear crickets chirping as they sang to each other across great distances. Occasionally a small light would flash and sparkle before disappearing to reappear several feet away. Night lights. No that wasn't right. Light bugs? That was close but still not right. Hmm whatever were they called? Never mind, they were beautiful regardless of their name.

A spider was rebuilding her web just to the left of the entrance. She had laid several pouched of eggs yesterday and needed to feed more from the look of things. Her web was so white. I was amazed that something so yucky could be so pure. With a small smile I took a small step out, scenting the air before moving into the tree line. Nothing was nearby which was good. I had to be careful, if the family was real I couldn't risk them finding or following me. Right now it is still a big if, but I had a small flicker of hope.

I found the main road easily, as the memories of how I got here came flooding back. Huh, apparently vampires could block out memories. Good to know. I allowed my body to guide me back to the home that I had left. I walked slowly, well at a human pace so slowly for me, which kept me from arriving too early. I knew that by nine everyone would be gone so I would be safe to go inside.

As soon as I saw the driveway, their scents became overpowering. They had to be real, figments couldn't leave a trace could they? I continued just in the tree line, stopping to calm myself every few feet. As soon as the house came into view I felt my legs go weak. It was real. I could smell them all as if they were standing right next to me. I had not made them up. I went to step outside of the cover of the trees and stopped dead. If the good memories were true, then so was the bad one. The reason I had left. I still didn't understand it the memory so vivid that I felt it couldn't be real but it had to be. Why had he done that? I had just gone for a walk. Perhaps I had done something wrong and just wasn't aware of it. I would have to make sure that I was careful enough from now on. I definitely could not risk upsetting another vampire especially one with practice and skills. Even though I didn't feel like living, I knew that dying was not really an option either.

Taking an incredibly shaky breath, I slipped into the driveway and crept down the drive to the house. I circled around and made sure that I could see anyone inside. I knew that the spare key was hidden under a lion statue next to the front door. It was small but large enough that a human would have difficulty lifting it. I snagged the key and quickly entered the house. The warmth was like a blanket when one was exhausted. I wanted to sit on the floor and just saturate myself into the smells. But I couldn't. I had come here to confirm that I wasn't crazy and to find my teddy.

I took the stairs silently and found the room where I had been staying completely in tack. The bear was sitting where I had left it, tucked under the blankets its head on the pillow. I reached up and drew the bear towards me, bringing the soft fur to my face. I pressed my lips into the head and then turned to leave. I had been so wrapped up in the bear that I hadn't been paying attention to any of the noises in the house. Carlisle now stood in the doorway with Esme at his side. He had his arms at his side and was not moving. I heard a small creak behind me and knew that the windows were blocked as well.

I crouched, feeling my mind slipping away. I had to get out. I had to get away. Now.

"Emily it's okay. It's us, your family." Esme was suddenly in the room reaching out to me. Her scent was like vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day mixed with freshly mowed grass. All I wanted was to be in her arms, to be held by hear.

A sob tore out of my throat as I launched myself at her. I heard Edward scream behind me as Carlisle tried to move to block me. I sank into her embrace feeling everything let go. She sat on the floor as I collapsed into her. I was a rag doll in her arms, home at last.


End file.
